1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to tables for use in examination procedures and, more particularly, to a table having a movable table top.
2. Prior Art
To perform photographic, microscopic, photomicrographic and visual examination on small parts and components, especially specimens that may be radioactive, it is customary to execute these operations in a controlled environment. One such controlled environment for radioactive specimens is called a hot cell. The hot cell often has appropriate optical apparati that protrude through the protective walls of the hot cell. In order to manipulate the specimen or object under the optical viewer, remotely controlled stages are used to move the object.
It is also known to use tilted rollers biased against a rotatable shaft such that when the shaft is rotated, the biased tilted rollers frictionally roll along the shaft to move an article connected to the rollers.
It is an objective of the present invention to provide an examination table with a movable table top with minimal maintenance requirements for use in a hostile environment.
It is another objective of the present invention to provide an examination table with a movable table top having an overdrive capability to eliminate safety limit switches for the bounds of the table top travel.
It is another objective of the present invention to provide an examination table with a movable table top having a removable drive module with a minimum number of fasteners for readily removing and replacing the drive module using remote handling means such as manipulators, etc.